nationfandomcom-20200223-history
PIGER
PIGER, short for the Private Investigation Group for Election Reform, is a Lovian non-governmental organization of lobbyists who are making efforts to reform the current election regulations. Its main goal is "to establish a more democratic and fairer system of voting". The group was founded in April 2010 by some intellectuals who follow the traditions of the Danish philosopher S.A. Kierkegaard. Program PIGER intended to reform the election system as to make it more democratic. The reform plans were be based upon a full report which is was being composed by some insiders of the political system. After being approved by the internal committee the proposal was ready to be transformed into a law. Thanks to Yuri Medvedev the law was soon ready to be voted. After some month the so called 6-point-system was accepted by the federal government. Conventions * April 20 (François-Noël Babeuf-Room): To explain greater details on the 6-point-system * August 8 (KAT): To explain future projects, and to gather more funds and people. Associated people Currently it is unclear how big PIGER's support base is. Some very notable Lovians are part of this organisation, such as Jon Johnson, Yuri Medvedev, and Jonathan Frum. * Jon Johnson * Marcus Villanova * Yuri Medvedev * Jonathan Frum Proposition(s) First proposal (To see the law concerning this proposal, check out the Constitution.) PIGER would like to introduce a so-called "six-point-system". In Lovia and particularly in Congress, every person with the right to vote has the possibility to vote 3 times, however, there is only a small chance that those votes are actually given with the same motivation, meaning that a vote for someone could be given out of the best consideration, and so because it is the best candidate to vote for, however a vote with the same impact could be given to another person less capable. So what PIGER proposes is to give each vote another value, which implicates an 'order of vote'. What we mean is the following: * Major Vote: 3 points * Minor Vote: 2 points * Favor Vote: 1 point These votes have to be spread over more candidates as it was also in the current system. To be elected a minimum of 6 (maybe 7) points are needed. In special case we follow a 'priority rule': 1 Major vote is to be considered as higher points then (1) 3 Favor votes, (2) 1 Minor Vote and one Favor Vote. Analogue to this a Minor vote is to considered less important then 2 Favor votes. Questions and troubleshooting New Election Reform: The Johnson Act In Lovia, we have too many elections, and we need to solve this problem as soon as possible. This is why PIGER and MOTC Jon Johnson started drawing a new election calendar. The elections would be as following. # The federal election in January would move to February and they will be made shorter: from a month too 2 weeks. Just after this State Elections Start, these also would take 2 weeks. ## Candidacy for either one of these two elections can be made in January. # Mid-terms and the second state elections will be held in August, following the same scheme as in February. What would this solve? Well first of all, Lovia's lust for elections will be put aside. We know simplify everything: 2 times a year we have elections (February and August). Secondly we solve the problem that reoccurs everywhere being the examinations, many of the Lovian inhabitants have examinations in both january and june, we now leave those periods behind. We can obtain a larger cooperation between states and the congress! Questions and troubleshooting I'm sceptic about moving anything. But. This would solve some issues: * January is exam month for many. Moving it to February would be nice. * Making the periods shorter is good and useful. * Putting them together (or just after one another) is clever. I don't agree, however, with August. I bloody hate August - and so would you, Jon, taking the August exams in mind. I would rather support mid to late September then. For the rest: not bad. 19:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :(Off the record: I'm glad you're looking for a proper and economizing solution here. Really appreciate it.) 19:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well i chose august, because that's 6 months after the previous period. But I guess some moving can be done JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Great. I suppose this bill is for the new 2011 Congress? Since it would reform the elections quite drastically, there'll be some heavy rewriting too. If you need any help, any time soon, perhaps after February 3rd ("Gesproken Interactie", oral exam), I would glady assist you. 21:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, first of all I'm going to visit berlusconi, I'm taking the plane to Rome the 5th JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh right, the intersemestrial break, isn't it? I'm off a couple of days too, though not so far as you. When will you be back? Was thinking about a movie+pasta marathon with Il Caggo 09:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm not very sure, i think i stay 4 or 5 days and we go off the 5th JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Good proposal, we already talked about this one on the phone so I guess I don't have much new things to say. 12:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) See also * LASUPAC Category:Non-governmental organization Category:Lobbyist group